darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Darthipedia Holidays
My fellow Darthipedians. As the site is growing, I feel we need more Official things such as Holidays to celebrate stuff on. We already have April 1st offcourse and I suggest that we include 2 more official Darthipedia Holidays. Holiday Suggestions Here are my suggestions: #August 10 will officially be called: Darthipedia Day to celebrate the sites birthday. #October 10 will be called Burl Ives Day as to celebrate the fact that for a short time we were the biggest Wikia wiki in the history of the galaxy. #April 1 will remain April Fools only we make it an official Darthipedia Holiday. All in favor say: Steve Support #Steve Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #Steve! — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 05:48, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #Steve. IFYLOFD Talk 05:51, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #Steve? Pinky Talk 06:00, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #Ehhh... who's Steve?... ;) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:50, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #Steve — Wedgepwns!! talk 11:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #Steve. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:09, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #Our love holds on. I mean, Steve. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #Steve Mecenarylord 17:26, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #Steve. Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 16:05, 14 October 2008 (UTC) #Waru. Jorrel Fraajic 19:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) #Steve. Wait a sec, I'm Steve. -- Riffsyphon1024 00:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) #* Steve... 'Darth Silvarion' Talk! 16:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral / snide remarks #Steve Perry?--[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] [[User Talk:Arav the Undersith| ''Try it, I dare you!]] 09:30, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Vote removed per policy #Just a suggestion, The Day that Gonk joined the Star Wars Wiki universe. On Wookiepedia page it says he joined January 2007, but if he gives us the exact date we could make that a holiday. Mecenarylord 17:33, 13 October 2008 (UTC) #*Some mysteries are best left unsolved. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 00:05, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Darthipedia Day Tradition I find myself wondering if we mightn't want to tie Darthipedia Day to Mister and Miss Darthipedia somehow. Like, make the last day of finalist voting be on Darthipedia Day next year. '''Support' #Steve. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 00:05, 20 October 2008 (UTC) #Good idea... and of course, Steve. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 07:43, 20 October 2008 (UTC) #Kyle 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:00, 20 October 2008 (UTC) #Of course. A parody of the most popular contest on Wookiee. -- Riffsyphon1024 00:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral / snide remarks '''''Stricken by bureaucrat veto Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 18:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Another one Let's leave Mr. and Miss Darthipedia where they were last year-- ending on May 23rd. Let's also make May 23rd another official holiday (''A New Hope day, or whatever). Support #'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 18:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) #Mecenarylord 22:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) #Good idea. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 02:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #Steve! IFYLOFD [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 21:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral / snide remarks *''Ending on May 23rd''... If I may ask, when does that vote start then? Darth Silvarion Talk! 16:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) **One week prior to that, the 16th of may. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Kyle Katarn's Birthday In honor of one of the greatest Bearded Men in sci-fi history, I propose February 28th as an official Darthipedia holiday to mark the anniversary of the release of the First Incarnation of the Mighty Beard and his Boomstick of Justice. '''Support' #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 21:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) #Bow to the Almighty one! Mecenarylord 22:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #Steve. 'IFYLOFD' [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 21:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral / snide remarks